


Blinding

by Guadalupe17



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just these two loving each other and having a good time :), we need more fics for these two on god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadalupe17/pseuds/Guadalupe17
Summary: Ryuusui and Tsukasa can't keep their hands to themselves.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to  this song  while writing, hence the title :) You can listen along if you want~

The door opens, and both men are too lost in each other to properly notice their surroundings. As Tsukasa kisses Ryuusui, neither of them expects the bed to be so close when the back of Ryuusui’s knees meet the end of the mattress. Tsukasa pushes him down into the bed and with Ryuusui’s arms around his neck, he falls with him but quickly braces his arms on either side of Ryuusui’s face.

The impact of the fall makes Ryuusui gasp and Tsukasa leans closer, taking the opportunity to lick Ryuusui’s lips and slide his tongue into Ryuusui’s mouth. Ryuusui moans and kisses him back feverishly, curling one hand at the back of Tsukasa’ neck and the other sliding under his boyfriend’s shirt, starting at his lower belly and slowly going up.

Tsukasa’s breath hitches as he feels Ryuusui's nails scrap at his skin, feeling a rush of heat settle low on his belly. Touching him, feeling him, kissing him, tasting him – it all makes Ryuusui dizzy and greedy for more. He arches his back and wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, bringing him closer. As he does, he can feel Tsukasa hard against his inner thigh and when Tsukasa ducks and licks up his throat, Ryuusui can barely register the sounds they’re making with the way his heart is pounding loud in his head.

Wanting to feel him even closer, Ryuusui urges him to lean down with his legs, but Tsukasa simply grips his boyfriend’s thighs to stop him and pulls away. Before Ryuusui can ask what’s wrong, Tsukasa reaches down to lift Ryuusui’s shirt up to his chin, exposing him, and grips his waist tightly, holding him down in place as he rocks his hips down against Ryuusui’s. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryuusui whines, closing his eyes. Tsukasa leans down again to kiss him hungrily and Ryuusui responds in kind. When Tsukasa rocks down again, Ryuusui meets him hallway by grinding up, dragging a groan out of Tsukasa. He can feel Ryuusui shiver under him and when he stops to look at Ryuusui’s face – eyebrows furrowed, eyes half-lidded, lips parted – he simply cannot help himself anymore. Tsukasa reaches down, opening both of their pants and shoves one hand down under Ryuusui’s boxers. The skin-to-skin contact makes leaves them shuddering, gasping. Ryuusui lifts his hips up to encourage him and when Tsukasa brushes his palm against the other’s heat, making him whimper, Tsukasa smiles softly at him.

He presses down against him again, taking both of their lengths in his hand and strokes up. Ryuusui groans and while it feels amazing, it’s not enough. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Tsukasa’s, changing the pace to be harder and faster. Tsukasa groans, sharp and loud. “ _Ryuusui_ …” And simply hearing Tsukasa moan his name like that makes him breathe in harshly, trembling, so he closes his eyes and focuses on the heat under his hand, shifting his grip and stroking up again. It makes Tsukasa gasp and shudder so harshly that he stops his motions. But Ryuusui picks up after him and speeds up, feeling heat coiling low in his stomach and he—he knows he won’t last long.

Tsukasa pants heavily, shaking, looking intensely at him and Ryuusui realizes they both won’t last but he doesn’t want to slow down. It feels so good, it feels like love.

Ryuusui opens his eyes and without thinking twice about it, he breathes out, “I love you.” He gasps in air, over and over, affection for the man on top of him threatening to overflow his heart. “I-I love you…! I love you so much – ah!” He can’t help but moan as the heat in his stomach spreads, washing over him and he shudders as he sees Tsukasa open his mouth, shaking, eyes rolling back and collapsing on Ryuusui, groaning low in his ear. Hearing, watching and feeling Tsukasa come undone is – it’s too much, it’s not enough. He whines again, holding Tsukasa close. “Please, please, please…” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for but Tsukasa listens to him all the same, lifting himself up to kiss him hungrily. Ryuusui moans into his mouth and the heat in his groin coils and coils and coils until he can’t take it anymore. Shutting his eyes as he shivers, his thighs tighten around Tsukasa’s waist and the intensity of it all makes him hold onto him as hard as he can.

They stay like that as their breathing eases out, making out lazily. Once the high goes away, Ryuusui is grateful that Tsukasa is still on top of him. Tsukasa is solid and warm above him, and even though he’s heavy, the weight of him is reassuring. Without it, Ryuusui thinks, he’d panic. As a silent thank-you, he kisses Tsukasa’s forehead.

Soon after, Tsukasa shifts his weight so he’s not putting all his weight on Ryuusui. He still leans down so he can kiss Ryuusui softly, sweetly, and despite what they’ve just done, it’s this kiss that has Ryuusui sighing dreamily, face heating up. Tsukasa pulls away a little, enough so that they’re still nose to nose and when he smiles Ryuusui can see the moonlight catch in his eyes, his crow’s feet and dimples appearing. The sight makes Ryuusui’s breath catch in his throat and before he can say what he’s feeling, Tsukasa beats him to it.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @mishi_yana <3  
> tumblr art blog @mishiyanx


End file.
